


Left Handedness

by Storylover10



Series: Newmas College Meetings [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is left handed. Thomas is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Handedness

It's three weeks into the class and Newt is happy to say that he's the only left handed person in the room. And that means that he didn't have to fight anyone for the lone left-handed desk in the back of the class. That is until he shows up one sunny Monday afternoon.

He came early, like he always did, to see the mop of brown hair that normally sat in the middle of the room sitting at his desk. He frowned as he walked over to the boy.

"Hey." He said, trying to get the others attention.

The boy jumped then looked up at Newt. His amber eyes were wide with the start he just had. "Hello?"

"Are you left handed?"

"That's a strange question for the first time talking with someone."

"And yet you didn't answer it." Newt replied with his usal snark.

"No, I'm not left handed."

"Then would you mind moving to a different chair? Because I am and that's the only seat that comfortable for me to takes notes for an hour and a half."

The boy smiled at him as he picked up his things to move to the seat right next to Newt's. "My bad."

"Thank you."

Newt sat down and started to get his things out as the room filled with the rest of the class.

"I'm Thomas, by the way."

Newt turned to him with a small smile and took the hand that was extended to him. "Newt. Nice to meet you Tommy."

"Same to you Newt. Do you have any plans after class?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because you do now. I'm taking you for coffee and you're going to tell me your life story."

And for some reason Newt was very okay with this.


End file.
